Two two one
by Tommaso
Summary: Recueil de drabbles joyeux, tristes, humoristiques autour de couples divers et variés : des tranches de vie, simplement. Une seule contrainte : 221 mots par drabble, et pas un de plus !
1. L'adoption

**A l'heure où je vais manquer cruellement de temps, les idées m'assaillent. Pour couper la poire en deux, j'ai décidé de commencer un recueil de drabbles.**

**Le principe ? Du joyeux, du triste, de l'humour, des couples ou non, mais toujours en 221 mots.**

**Et ça commence tout de suite ! Bonne lecture ! Les défis et propositions sont les bienvenues !**

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Parce qu'il ne figurait jamais assez de problèmes au compteur du Docteur John Watson, il contribuait à en ajouter lui-même. Comme ce matin, lorsqu'il avait accepté de s'occuper du chien d'un défunt patient. Le cabot était un vieux Berger Allemand aux yeux vitreux qu'il fallait refourguer de toute urgence : le pauvre ne ferait sans doute jamais de vieux os dans un chenil.

Mrs Hudson, bien qu'attendrie, lui avait poliment expliqué qu'un tel molosse ne s'épanouirait jamais totalement entre les murs du 221B. John la rassura immédiatement : il avait pleinement conscience que l'appartement suffisait à peine pour lui, Sherlock et l'égo de ce dernier.

Aussi inhumain qu'il pouvait être, ce fut cependant de la bouche du détective qu'émana la solution la plus adéquate pour la pauvre bête. Sur le coup de vingt heures, John rejoignit un appartement dans l'Est de Londres.

Chaleureux, Lestrade ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et recueillit entre ses jambes l'énorme chien qui l'entortilla dans sa laisse. Soulagé, John le remercia vivement de lui rendre ce précieux service.

- Ainsi, je suis la première personne à qui Sherlock a pensé pour ce cabot ?

Le médecin lui répliqua avec le sourire :  
>- Il m'a dit que vous aviez un don pour tirer le meilleur de ceux qui ne commencent pas toujours bien dans la vie…<p> 


	2. Le petit frère

**NB : Post-Reichenbach. (Légers) spoilers donc !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

L'horloge du mur de la bibliothèque indiquait huit heures moins dix. Régulier, chaque mouvement sec de la trotteuse accompagnait le bruit du thé que se servait Mycroft. Recueillant les dernières gouttes dans sa tasse en porcelaine, il rejoignit le plus vaste fauteuil de la pièce.

Le cœur serré, il relut une dernière fois le message qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt.

« _Il est mort._»

Mycroft n'y avait guère répondu. Les jours à venir seraient particulièrement sombres : Sherlock lui manquait déjà. Bien qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un jour ce message, il lui était parvenu bien trop tôt à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas pour autant nier la réalité telle qu'elle était et telle qu'elle serait à présent.

L'esprit divaguant, il se souvient avec émotion du bambin que son cadet avait été autrefois. En dépit de ses facultés extraordinaires, Sherlock n'avait guère opté pour un emploi sécurisant qui se couplait à un salaire mirobolant.

Ainsi, aussi loin que Mycroft pouvait se souvenir, le garçon s'était inventé mille et une vies. Pirate, explorateur, sheriff. Un beau jour, dans sa septième année, Mycroft l'avait questionné sur ces multiples plans.

- Il faudra un jour que tu choisisses, lui avait-il dit poliment.  
>- Je pourrais toujours inventer mon propre métier.<p>

C'était de ce Sherlock là dont il se souviendrait à présent.


	3. Vêtement par vêtement

**Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Cela me touche énormément. J'y répondrai prochainement... Mais avant, je pars pour 3 jours. :-)  
>Et, pour ne pas vous laisser sans rien, voici le troisième drabble!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Sherlock n'avait jamais envisagé que John puisse quitter ce havre qu'était le 221B. Jusqu'au jour où son ami avait succombé à Lestrade, uniquement expert dans l'art de la mise à mal des projets du détective.

Étonnement, l'histoire des deux hommes tenait la route. Route qui mènerait peut-être son colocataire à s'installer chez Lestrade, redoutait Sherlock.

Réfugié dans la salle de bain, le détective scrutait son reflet dans le miroir. Posée sur le lavabo, une brosse-a-dents parasitait son champ de vision. Un bref examen lui permit d'identifier son propriétaire : il s'agissait de celui dont la chemise pendait à un crochet depuis quelques jours. Lestrade.

Guidé par un véritable jeu de piste, Sherlock repéra une paire de pantoufles dans la cage d'escaliers, une écharpe au porte-manteau, des chaussettes sous le divan et, finalement, le principal intéressé dans la cuisine.

La main plongée dans le frigo, Lestrade écarta délicatement un sachet contenant d'atroces phalanges. S'emparant d'une bière, il accorda un sourire chaleureux au détective. Pas une question, pas un seul mot sur l'origine des doigts tranchés.  
>- Je suis pour la paix des ménages, lui garantit Lestrade. L'amour rend aveugle...<p>

Pas que l'amour, songea Sherlock, frustré de ne pas s'être rendu à l'évidence plus tôt : John ne s'installerait jamais chez Lestrade.

Ce fichu flic avait prit les devants. Vêtement par vêtement.

_Littéralement._


	4. Instant présent

**De retour de mes (courtes) vacances avec un nouvel essai. Bonne lecture ! Je réponds bientôt aux adorables commentaires, promis! :-)**

* * *

><p>Debout, les mains jointes sous son menton, Sherlock forçait ses méninges à agencer les éléments d'un crime particulièrement atypique.<p>

Cette affaire était complexe, ses ficelles étaient délicates à manipuler. Au-delà de l'horreur qu'il ne percevait de toute façon guère, il savourait le plaisir d'une énigme qui semblait toute indiquée pour son génie.

En vue de l'heure avancée, l'aube ne tarderait plus. En attendant, la seule lumière de la pièce provenait de l'écran de l'ordinateur de John. Celui-ci était attablé face à l'appareil, scrutant en silence les centaines de pages d'un annuaire de club sportif. Docile, il n'avait émit qu'un bref soupir de plainte lorsque Sherlock lui avait énoncé la tâche laborieuse qu'il devrait accomplir.

Heureusement pour eux, John y avait accordé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et la rigueur qui le caractérisait. Ainsi, il dégagea l'ultime pièce du puzzle :  
>- J'ai un Leo Piers, de Ipswich. Il-<p>

Les neurones accomplissant leur travail dans un feu d'artifices de génie et de réjouissances, Sherlock abattit ses mains sur les épaules de son colocataire.

- John ! Affaire résolue !

L'homme lui répliqua par un sourire chaleureux.

Ces moments intenses de déduction et de collaboration étaient sa nouvelle addiction. Le plaisir ne durerait cependant pas, Sherlock le savait. Il choisit donc d'adopter le comportement des gens ordinaires : profiter du moment présent.


	5. Apparences

**Un nouvel essai... Il se déroule un peu avant le début de la saison deux, donc pas de spoiler ! Bonne lecture ! ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Bière en main, réfugiés dans un pub, les deux acolytes du dimanche soir se ressourçaient avant une autre semaine éprouvante. Epuisé, John rechignait à combiner son travail et les lubies nocturnes de Sherlock qui nécessitait sa présence.

- Je veux dire- Les gens normaux, la nuit, dorment !  
>- Ou flirtent entre eux, compléta l'inspecteur en dégustant la mousse tiède. Pardon ! J'ai oublié que nous parlions d'un Holmes !<p>

Ils éclatèrent de rire, concédant que l'idée d'un Sherlock séducteur était absurde. Lorsque le calme reprit autour de la table bancale, la discussion devint brusquement sérieuse :  
>- Vous pensez qu'il-<br>- Qu'il l'a déjà fait ?, acheva John en frissonnant. Je ne préfère pas y penser.  
>- Son frère n'est pas mieux. Peut-être est-ce de famille, lança évasivement l'inspecteur.<br>- Mycroft ? Oui. Il n'a pas l'air d'un drôle. Je suppose qu'il mène une vie pépère.

Trinquant une dernière fois, ils conclurent d'un ton amusé qu'il n'y avait définitivement pas un Holmes pour rattraper l'autre. Tandis que l'horloge du pub sonnait les douze coups de minuit, la pendule d'une demeure cossue de Kensington fit de même.

Dans l'intimité d'une chambre, le cuir d'une cravache effleura une joue fraîchement rasée.  
>- Ainsi, vous manquez à vos devoirs ?<p>

Mycroft, le sourire aux lèvres, répondit avec anticipation :  
>- Oui, Miss Adler…<p> 


	6. Place vacante

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! :-)**

* * *

><p>Le jour où Sherlock était décédé, Lestrade avait immédiatement endossé l'habit qui lui allait le mieux : celui de l'homme patient qui semait les questions attentives et les sourires compréhensifs au gré de ses rencontres. A l'intérieur, il sentait cependant que la tristesse était en dormance, qu'elle finirait bien par surgir au plus mauvais moment.<p>

Mrs Hudson avait été la première personne à croiser son chemin. Dévastée et paniquée, la vieille dame s'agitait dans tous les sens en avançant mil et une théories sur cet « impossible drame », soutenant que son autre « pauvre garçon » ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Quand il avait finalement croisé John, il avait essuyé la rage et les reproches que l'homme dirigeait contre lui. Il les comprenait, bien qu'il ne les assumait pas totalement. Il l'avait ensuite soutenu, au propre comme au figuré, quand le médecin s'était écroulé. Comme un ami l'aurait fait pour un autre, simplement.

Finalement était venu le tour de Mycroft. Il le questionna, comme à son habitude. La répartie de cet homme le déstabilisa :

- Vous êtes le premier à prendre soin des autres, mais qui prendra soin de vous ?

Greg ne sut quoi répondre. Mycroft, fidèle à lui-même, lui apporta sa réponse :

- Si la place est vacante, sachez que je suis prêt à endosser ce rôle.


	7. Compliments

**Inspirée d'une scène de l'épisode 2 de la saison 2. Donc spoiler si vous ne l'avez pas vue ! :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

« Je n'ai pas d'amis. »

Cette révélation avait coûté plus à Sherlock que n'importe qui ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Il avouait ainsi qu'à défaut de se lamenter, son sort pathétique lui importait suffisamment pour qu'il en prenne conscience. C'était peut-être la première fois que le constat le démangeait, le piquait au-delà du masque d'indifférence.

« Je n'en ai qu'un. »

La brûlure apparue lors de la première déclaration s'apaisa légèrement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait John, il expérimentait ce soulagement diffus, cette fierté innommable. Le grand Sherlock Holmes se débâtait contre l'idée de s'être amouraché de la complexité des relations humaines. Son indépendance était grignotée, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, par cette nécessité d'être épaulé par cet homme à l'esprit certes moins brillant mais aux instincts humains bien plus développés que les siens. Son porteur de lumière, la lentille qui concentrait les rayons du détective consultant.

« Tu es génial ! Tu es fantastique ! »

Ces confidences étaient maladroites : on pouvait suspecter une certaine fausseté dans ces mots étrangers à la bouche du détective. Cependant, loin d'être de simples déclarations, ils revêtaient même une signification toute particulière. Ces mots étaient ni plus ni moins que ceux prononcés autrefois par John.

Tirés de leurs premières conversations, ces compliments étaient, en réalité, les seuls dont on l'avait un jour gratifié.


	8. Intervention divine

**Presque deux pour le prix d'une. ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Depuis le suicide de Sherlock, Greg s'était enfermé dans une routine faite de travail, de whisky et de mauvaises nuits trop courtes.

Quant à son amitié bénéfique avec John, elle périclitait à mesure que l'inspecteur autant que le médecin s'avérait incapable de digérer le deuil. Cette détresse les rendait faibles, parfois cruels à l'égard de l'autre. Cette soirée n'échappait pas à la règle.

Ecroulé sur le perron d'une maison lambda de Baker Street, Greg se blâmait de son état misérable : il avait accumulé plusieurs verres de trop au dîner. Cette énième dispute avec John n'avait rien arrangé.

La tête lui tournant, il rejeta l'aide d'un passant. Celui-ci l'encouragea à revêtir sa veste, lui conseillant de ne pas rester dans ce froid de décembre.

- L'un comme l'autre, surmontez votre peine, bon sang !

Aussitôt avait-il levé les yeux que l'inconnu avait subitement disparu. Si le discours du bon samaritain était aussi surprenant qu'opportun, un détail obnubila encore davantage l'inspecteur : ce regard clair et incisif. Douloureusement semblable à celui qui lui manquait tant.

- Soit, se moqua Greg en reprenant le chemin du 221B. Si même l'au-delà m'adresse des signes…

Au coin de la ruelle voisine, le messager lui-même se fendit d'un sourire ironique :  
>- Toujours aussi incapable de voir ce qui se trouve juste sous vos yeux, Inspecteur...<p> 


	9. Holmeskeeper

**J'anticipe et vous présente mes excuses en avance... ;-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

- Ainsi, voilà son prénom, entama le détective du ton le plus respectueux que John lui connaissait.  
>- Un cimetière est un endroit odieux pour apprendre ce genre d'informations, Sherlock.<p>

Le silence ne s'établit pas longtemps entre les deux amis. Les yeux rivés dans la même direction, John fut finalement le premier à prendre la parole :

- Tu te souviens du jour où les Américains ont débarqués ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, celle de Sherlock était impassible. Cependant, en cette journée, la lueur qui animait les yeux perçants vacillait légèrement.

- Son attitude avait été exemplaire.

Le médecin apprécia la réponse et se recueillit brièvement, à la recherche d'autres exemples de bravoure.

- Et l'explosion à l'appartement ? Elle n'a jamais perdu son calme.

Défenseur de la vérité dans tous ses états et en toutes circonstances, Sherlock le reprit :  
>- Sauf quand elle a constaté l'état de notre demeure.<p>

John se permit un éclat de rire salvateur :  
>- Elle n'a jamais hésité à te menacer, que tu sois armé ou non, quand son papier peint était en jeu.<p>

Ce temps était maintenant révolu. Mrs Hudson s'en était allée.

- Elle était exceptionnelle, déclara John.

Sherlock adressa un sourire à la pierre froide :  
>- Et tellement solide que la mort n'a pu la surprendre que dans son sommeil.<p> 


	10. Ultimatum

**Merci, une fois de plus pour vos chaleureux commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des idées. **

**Après une petite pause, voici le dixième essai !**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

« John fréquente une jeune femme. »

La voix pincée de Molly parvint aux oreilles du détective. Elle craignait de lui annoncer cette nouvelle. Lui, en revanche, se garda bien de lui répliquer qu'il le savait déjà.

Il avait effectivement aperçue à trois reprises cette inconnue qui n'en était plus vraiment une. De longs cheveux blonds vénitien, une peau claire et des yeux noisette, vifs et pétillants. Gardienne d'enfants, Sherlock lui a rapidement découvert un trait commun avec son ami : une fichue constante envie de bien faire.

Avec un minimum de distance et de discrétion, le détective s'était joint à leur troisième rendez-vous. Il n'avait, en réalité, pas appris grand-chose sur elle lors de cette entrevue. Toute son attention avait été centrée sur John. Ces deux éprouvantes années ne l'avaient pas épargné : l'ancien militaire comptait au moins autant de cheveux gris que Lestrade.

Plus que quelques rides, un autre évènement s'était durablement imprimé dans l'esprit du brillant enquêteur. Un détail aussi infime qu'un sourire, trois secondes d'une expression que Sherlock n'avait plus observée sur ce visage buriné depuis trop longtemps.

« Il faut je règle tout avant- »  
>« Pardon ? Réapparaître avant quoi ? », s'étonna Molly, plantée face à lui.<p>

La gorge nouée, Sherlock reprit :  
>« Avant de perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »<p> 


	11. L'acte

**Je me fais rare ces derniers temps... Histoire de réparer mon absence, un nouveau drabble tout frais ! Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos nombreux commentaires !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

Dénudée par endroit, la peau du jeune homme se couvrit peu à peu de chair de poule. Haletant, son torse se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier, abritée sous le tissu sombre d'une chemise trempée de sueur. Agité de sensations déroutantes, Sherlock se cambra brusquement.

De sa gorge sèche ne s'échappait que des cris plaintifs, de brèves supplications qui crevaient le silence absolu de la pièce. Sous les boucles noires, deux grands iris s'animaient d'une lueur proche de la folie pure. Les mains crispées, ses doigts osseux s'enfoncèrent dans la peau, laissant des marques en forme de lune, rouges et profondes.

Le feu partit de son ventre pour irradier progressivement le reste de son corps, le privant du peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait. Alors que les tressautements se confondaient presque avec des convulsions, Sherlock prit la parole d'une voix rocailleuse :

- Je t'en prie...

A ce souhait succéda une brusque brûlure, à la fois perçante et délicieuse, ingérable et familière. L'intrusion état toujours délicate : le creux du coude est l'un des endroits les plus vulnérables du corps humain.

Les larmes aux yeux, John déposa la seringue usagée sur le sol glacial de l'appartement. Ses yeux noirs décryptèrent la moue qui tordit les traits fins du détective : ce qu'il y lisait n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une petite mort.


	12. Démonstration

**Après une longue attente (examens obligent...), voici un drabble qui me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête. J'ai néanmoins dû attendre la bonne période de l'année pour le proposer. Mais laquelle ? Surprise !**

* * *

><p><strong>To :<strong> Sherlock  
>« <em>Le cadeau, c'est toi ?<em> »

Lestrade n'en revenait toujours pas : comment cette montre à plusieurs milliers de livres avait pu échouer sur son bureau, un dimanche matin ? D'après plusieurs témoins, Sherlock avait été le seul à s'introduire dans cette pièce. Cette information qui aurait pu constituer une explication -si elle s'appliquait à l'ensemble des mortels- amplifiait le mystère de la chose : comment pouvait-on soupçonner l'imbuvable Sherlock Holmes d'être à l'origine de cette éblouissante attention ?

Lestrade le connaissait depuis des années. Leur rencontre remontait à une époque où il ne comptait pas encore de cheveux gris et où Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas encore être situé dans « la vingtaine », cette estimation vague de son âge actuel. Au plus profond de ces heures noires, Greg lui avait tendu une main qu'il avait mordue à plusieurs reprises. En dépit de cette mauvaise foi, il avait tenu bon : le résultat en valait aujourd'hui la peine. Si d'autres personnes étaient apparues depuis dans la vie du jeune homme, l'inspecteur gardait l'illusion d'y avoir toujours sa place.

**From :** Sherlock

« _Oui. Ce n'est pas avec de telles déductions que je dois craindre pour ma place._ »

Un doute et un sourire plus tard, Lestrade se retourna vers le calendrier du bureau. _Happy Father's Day._


	13. Neuf vies

Je suis désolée : j'avais légèrement oublié de mettre à jour cette fiction. Pour ne rien arranger, j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de bribes d'idées lors d'un problème informatique. Mais la machine est relancée : j'en ai d'or et déjà deux ou trois d'avance.**  
><strong>  
>J'espère que la magie opérera toujours ! Bonne lecture.<strong><strong>

* * *

><p><em>POV John<strong><br>**_

**13.**

L'histoire aurait pu s'écrire de mille façons différentes. J'ai déjà parcouru la version la plus évidente : nous démasquons à temps la mascarade dans laquelle tu as pris part malgré toi, te ramenant indemne à la maison. A la raison.

L'amertume me gagne quand je songe à celle où je parviens à te dissuader de te jeter dans le vide. Il y a bien celle, plus cocasse, où tu te tords la cheville des jours plus tôt et te retrouve contraint et forcé de garder le lit. Elle s'intercale entre l'existence où nous croupissons en prison pour de bon et l'autre, pas plus réconfortante, où tu survis à ta chute. Mais à quel prix...

Il y a même cette vision où j'abandonne la lutte et suit le même chemin, la même trajectoire que toi. Il existe bien une réalité où nous ne nous rencontrons jamais. A sa façon, elle est aussi insoutenable que les précédentes.

Je me trouve particulièrement stupide quand j'imagine celle où tu réapparais entre ces quatre murs, des années après, comme par magie. Si elle demeure invraisemblable, elle ne l'est pas tant que la dernière version qui me vient à l'esprit : celle où je parviens à t'oublier.


	14. Bientôt

**EDIT 10/02/13**

Voici quelques jours, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de recevoir un charmant cadeau. La talentueuse TheLauloo a réalisé un dessin inspiré par ce drabble. Je vous invite à l'admirer sur son DeviantArt à cette adresse : thelauloo* .deviantart.* com/art/St-Valentin-353489135 (Supprimez les *). N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil aux autres dessins aussi réussis et soignés que celui-ci. Merci à elle !

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

John n'aimait pas les fêtes. La campagne pro-cadeaux, pains d'épices et bougies à la cannelle de Mrs Hudson avait ainsi sérieusement entamé sa patience. Le coup fatal fut porté un jeudi soir : jour choisi par le Vent d'Hiver pour souffler jusque dans son appartement.

De toute évidence, sa logeuse n'avait pas eu la décence de respecter ses volontés et avait substitué au désordre un infâme sapin de Noël. Rien ne manquait : des guirlandes lumineuses serpentaient entre les boules or et rouges et, pour parachever le tableau, une tempête de polystyrène s'était abattue sur les aiguilles synthétiques.

Même si le résultat ne l'enchantait guère, John reconnut que Mrs Hudson avait fait preuve d'une certaine créativité et d'une minutie qui détonnait avec le paquet grossièrement emballé qui trônait sous le sapin. S'emparant de celui-ci, le pouls rapide, il l'inspecta légèrement avant d'enfreindre la coutume et de l'ouvrir. Sa curiosité n'en fut pas pour autant satisfaite : la boîte était désespérément vide. Le paquet faisait sûrement partie de la décoration.

Et puis, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ne pouvait apparaître sous son nez. Et encore moins dans une boîte de trente centimètres sur quinze.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Du carton venait de s'échapper un morceau de papier. Les yeux écarquillés, il lut à haute voix le mot inscrit d'une écriture familière :

- Bientôt.


	15. Contre toute attente

En bonus, un deuxième drabble dans la foulée.

* * *

><p>Elle est mignonne. Moins que celle d'avant, mais plus que celle du mois de mars, admit John, les yeux posés sur celle qui partageait son dîner. Si sa chevelure sans relief ne la servait pas, son joli nez retroussé et ses grands yeux noisette sauvaient le tableau. Pris de culpabilité, John reporta son attention sur la discussion :<p>

- Entre la version officielle et les faits, on ne sait plus quoi penser-

Affichant un sourire de lassitude, il récapitula : complots du gouvernement, images truquées, tout y était passé. Des extraterrestres de Roswell au 11 septembre en passant par la guerre en Irak, le crash d'un hélicoptère dans le centre de Londres et maintes autres catastrophes. Il fut même question d'étranges autruches vertes au Mexique.

Remarquant dans un mélange de surprise et de soulagement que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement, il s'empressa de lui tendre son sac et sa veste. Dos à lui, elle tenait entre ses mains baguées une photographie de Sherlock.

- Tu le connaissais, donc ? Tu sais- Cette histoire d'imposteur… J'y ai jamais cru.

Elle s'ébouriffa sa lisse crinière d'une main et l'abandonna à sa solitude. Ca lui va bien, se dit-il en la voyant s'éloigner. Sa poche vibra soudainement :

**Greg Lestrade –**  
>« Et alors ? »<p>

John sourit.

« Elle est parfaite. »


	16. Panser les plaies

Deux drabbles qui suivent la chute et exploitent l'idée selon laquelle Molly en est complice. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires sur les précédents. J'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont autant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La douleur est intolérable. Il ne parle pas tant de son bras, fracturé dans la chute heureusement amortie, que de l'étrange sentiment qui le prend au corps depuis deux jours. Quarante-huit heures peintes en rouge sang lorsqu'il ferme les yeux. Ecrites en grandes lettres noires sur toutes les unes des journaux. Le traître, l'imposteur de Reichenbach, la chute du héros, énumère-t-il comme une prière amère. La nausée et les vertiges le reprennent illico.<p>

Heureusement pour lui, un bruit de serrure se fait entendre dans le couloir. Un sac est déposé sur la table de la cuisine, un pied heurte la gamelle du vieux chat qui le déteste et, enfin, la lumière s'allume.

Le soupir de Molly face à l'assiette intacte est irritant. Il n'a pas faim. C'est le choc et les antibiotiques qui en sont les responsables, c'est inévitable. Dégoulinante d'attention, elle lui propose un autre dîner et d'autres cachets. Il décline et n'accepte que l'analgésique.

- Votre bras ?

Il acquiesce. Elle s'inquiète : ses trois plis au milieu du front le démontrent. Quant à lui, il se sait ingrat de la déprécier alors qu'elle se donne tant de mal pour lui. Il ne s'agit cependant pas là de l'unique cause de son malheur.

- Une fracture ne se soigne pas en une semaine….

_Et un cœur brisé ? _


	17. Un sommeil sans repos

Il tomba encore cette nuit. Cinq ou six fois, environ. A chaque fois, le réveil fut identique à celui des nuits précédentes : les cheveux collés à sa nuque par la sueur glacée et l'avant-bras douloureux de s'être débattu contre la lourde couverture. Tout ça pour un simple cauchemar.

Sherlock inspira profondément. La situation n'était pas bien compliquée à déchiffrer : les symptômes se rapportaient tous au même syndrome. Le trouble de stress post-traumatique, couramment observé chez les anciens militaires ou les survivants d'attentats. Ceux qui affrontent la Faucheuse et se dérobent au dernier moment. Ou ceux qui se jettent dans le vide et égrènent les étages.

Dans ces rêves, la fin n'était pas toujours funeste. Il préférait encore revivre celui où son corps désarticulé repeignait le pavement de son sang – de son _véritable_ sang – que d'endurer cette chute infinie qui l'entraînait vers le bas et se poursuivait pendant ce qui lui semblait durer des heures. Autant de temps pendant lequel le visage de John se tordait de douleur, de colère et de tristesse.

Las, il songea aux somnifères que Molly conservait dans l'armoire de la salle de bain. Incertain que ses jambes acceptent de le porter jusque là, il se maudit et se contenta de s'allonger. Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Mourir ne pouvait être une tâche aisée.


	18. Jack l'éventreur

Un autre "bonus", inspiré par une autre série anglaise que j'apprécie et vous conseille, Whitechapel. ;-)

* * *

><p>Installé dans l'un des fauteuils du 221B, Lestrade tendit une enveloppe brune au détective :<p>

- Exceptionnellement, je ne suis pas l' « incapable » qui requiert votre assistance. Le DI Chandler du district de Whitechapel réclame votre avis-

Ce fut John, une théière en main, qui interrompit la conversation :

- Un autre Jack l'éventreur ?

- Négatif. Il s'attaquait aux prostituées, pas à un unique banquier cinquantenaire bedonnant, rétorqua illico Sherlock en parcourant le dossier.

Les tasses se remplirent enfin d'Earl Grey.

- Dieu merci, il ne s'agit pas d'un autre tueur en série prêt à disparaître avec le vent.

- En effet. Fameuse énigme policière…, répliqua Lestrade, soulagé. Mais dites-moi Sherlock, qui était ce Jack l'éventreur ?

Le détective leva les yeux de l'ennuyeux rapport balistique. Il considéra le visage impatient de l'agent avant de hausser les épaules :

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Au même instant, les regards de John et Lestrade se croisèrent. Le premier se contenta d'un léger rire, le second s'engouffra fièrement dans la brèche :

- Voilà enfin une réponse que Sherlock Holmes ignore !

Le détective se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique :

- Nous pourrions aussi faire l'inventaire des choses qui vous laisse démuni mais-

- Mais ?, reprit le policier, méfiant.

- Je crains que nous y passions l'après-midi, inspecteur.


	19. Feu sacré

Me voici de retour avec un autre texte inspiré de la chanson "_Smokers outside the hospital doors_" des Editors. J'ai conscience que mes mises-à-jour ne sont régulières, j'essaierai d'y remédier ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**POV Greg Lestrade**

* * *

><p>Combien de mégots avait-il déjà jetés sur le bitume gris de cet hôpital ? Beaucoup trop, c'était sûr et certain. Le nombre avait régulièrement frôlé la trentaine avant d'atteindre, l'âge et l'accoutumance aidant, la quarantaine.<p>

Il y avait eu celles qui avaient suivi la lente agonie d'une collègue et sa propre plaie par balle. Son torse suintant et suturé ne l'avait alors pas empêché de s'envoyer un demi-paquet de Lucky Strike. Son précédent record de trente-deux clopes, en une seule journée, coïncidait avec le chaos des attentats du métro. Mais depuis, il y avait eu Sherlock, sa descente aux enfers, ses overdoses. Leur partenariat scellé, une relative accalmie lui avait permis de délaisser la clope avec plus ou moins de succès. Tentative avortée et nouveau record établi le jour de son décès.

Dernièrement, une unique cigarette, paradoxale et cynique, avait suivi l'annonce empoisonnée de John, articulée autour des mots tumeurs et pronostic réservé. Idiote sinon suicidaire, une Malboro grattée à un passant avait célébré sa rémission après treize mois d'abstinence.

Enfin, il y avait celle-ci que ses mains tremblotantes échouaient à allumer. En cette jolie soirée d'avril, Greg cru à un signe du destin et écrasa la cigarette intacte sur le mur de cet hôpital familier. Des murs entre lesquels, en fin d'après-midi, le premier cri de son fils avait résonné.


	20. Mythologie

Me voici de retour pour deux drabbles et une annonce. Merci pour les messages reçus, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.  
>Bonne lecture et rendez-vous dans le deuxième texte pour la surprise!<p>

* * *

><p>Anthea s'étonnait toujours de l'inventivité dont Mycroft faisait preuve pour dissimuler le réel sujet de leurs correspondances. Ces rapports confidentiels grouillaient toujours d'obscures références aux récits mythologiques. Anthea, son nom de profession, n'était-il pas l'anagramme d'Athena ? Déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre.<p>

Sherlock, lui, apparaissait sous une appellation moins flatteuse : le talon d'Achille. Au début de leur collaboration, Anthea avait éprouvé quelques difficultés à identifier celui qui se cachait derrière ce surnom curieux. La réponse s'était finalement imposée très vite : rien ne causait plus d'ennui à Mycroft Holmes que son petit frère. Aucun scandale ou querelle politique ne pouvait prétendre lui arriver à la cheville.

L'allure sophistiquée de Mycroft et son esprit aiguisé lui conféraient, aux yeux d'Anthea, un statut de monstre de diplomatie. Il fallait cependant reconnaître une faiblesse au colosse : ses pieds d'argile portaient le même nom et le même sang que lui.

A l'annonce de la mort de Sherlock, Anthea avait craint le pire. La réaction de Mycroft l'avait à la fois surprise et déstabilisée. Ce soir là, c'était à la fois toute la tristesse de son supérieur et l'essence même de leur relation qui s'était résumée en un unique échange :

« _C'est mieux ainsi. Etre seul, voilà ce qui me protège._ »

«_ Non, Monsieur. Ca, c'est mon travail._ »


	21. Instinct

Je profite de la publication du 21e drabble du challenge pour vous annoncer la publication prochaine d'une nouvelle histoire à chapitres. En attendant la rédaction complète des chapitres, quelques indices seront dissimulés ici et là... Voici le premier! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, dans les jours à venir, une bonne enquête...

* * *

><p>Les yeux rivés sur le feu qui grésillait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, Mycroft endurait l'une de ses rares soirées de repos. Un temps libre qui n'avait rien de joyeux: dénué de compagnie, ces heures entre chien et loup ne le renvoyaient qu'à des souvenirs pénibles. Ainsi, s'il avait consenti à quitter son bureau, ce n'était que dans le but de rejoindre Loughton, bourgade de la banlieue verte et cossue de Londres, pour entretenir le manoir familial.<p>

Pouvait-on seulement encore qualifier de cet adjectif une vieille bâtisse désertée par ses propriétaires depuis neuf longues années ? Les fenêtres grandes ouvertes ne suffisaient pas à chasser l'odeur poussiéreuse qui imprégnait les murs. Frileux, Mycroft avait jeté son dévolu sur le siège moelleux qui faisait face à la cheminée. Il s'était emparé de quelques bûches et, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, le bois s'était embrasé pour répandre une chaleur douceâtre dans la pièce.

Bien que bercé par le bruit répétitif de l'horloge et de la pluie qui martelait les carreaux, Mycroft ne se redressa ni ne sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Aux dernières nouvelles, la maison n'était pas hantée. C'était pourtant bel et bien un fantôme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Que me vaut cet honneur, très cher frère ? »

« Un préssentiment », lui répondit une voix familière.


	22. L'échec

Pas d'indice pour une future histoire dans ce drabble. Je ressentais cependant le besoin d'écrire... J'espère que la qualité y sera malgré tout! Merci de vos messages, c'est un bonheur à lire ! Bonne lecture.

Dans mon esprit, cela se déroule six mois, un an après la chute de Sherlock. Les pensées de Lestrade sont en italique.

* * *

><p>Affalé dans son fauteuil, emmitouflé dans un vieux sweat-shirt de sport, l'apparence de Greg Lestrade contrastait avec l'allure soignée de son invité tardif. Costume trois pièces, rasé de frais, Mycroft Holmes s'était confondu en excuses pour cette visite nocturne. <em>Trois heures, bon sang<em>. Une méprise de fuseau horaire, s'était-il justifié.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Elle est de toute façon actée depuis vendredi.

Inspectant la crosse de son parapluie, Mycroft lui asséna un sourire agacé :  
>- Il suffirait d'une petite intervention pour que cette lettre appartienne au passé.<br>- Mais il n'en est pas question.

Il fallait être fou pour tenir tête à Mycroft Holmes. Fou, Lestrade l'était justement devenu. Du moins, d'après le diagnostic posé par son supérieur, abasourdi par sa notification de démission.

- Ma question est « pourquoi ? »

Lestrade détourna le regard de celui de son invité. _Parce que je suis fatigué ? Fatigué de quoi ? De la paperasse interminable, des atrocités, de la hiérarchie, des cauchemars ? Non. Ces boulets me suivent depuis vingt-cinq ans sans m'empêcher d'y retourner._

- Comment pourrais-je protéger huit millions de Londoniens alors que j'ai été incapable de sauver ce que j'avais de plus cher ?

- Sherlock n'aurait jamais voulu ça.

- Mais Sherlock n'est plus là.

C'était aussi simple et douloureux que ça.


	23. Le retour

Un deuxième drabble, écrit dans la foulée. Je l'ai longtemps imaginé sans être satisfaite, le voilà pourtant écrit en un quart d'heure : le retour de Sherlock auprès de John. Inspiré du canon où John s'évanouit à son retour, mais également d'une autre série à succès (les fans de Game of Thrones reconnaîtront l'allusion). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- John-<p>

Ce son lui perça le cœur plus sûrement et durement qu'une flèche. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, sa voix se brisa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Qu'importait, il était probablement devenu fou. Ou encore mieux, il était peut-être mort.

Sa respiration devenue erratique, John tendit la main vers le visage qui se trouvait devant lui. De la pulpe de ses doigts, il parcourut les pommettes saillantes, effleura les paupières fermées. Ses doigts se crispèrent sous l'effet d'un spasme, imprimant quelques formes en demi-lune sur la nuque à laquelle il s'accrochait. Ces secondes s'écoulèrent comme d'interminables et ineffaçables années. Deux yeux verts d'eau plongés dans les siens lui servaient d'écran, faisant défiler des souvenirs d'amitié, de complicité puis de tristesse et de culpabilité. Des bras et une odeur connue l'enveloppèrent tendrement, l'élevant au-dessus du sol glacial sur lequel il s'était échoué.

Aux limites de l'inconscience, il offrit un sourire. Le premier depuis des mois. Il le sentit tendre ses joues mouillées, creuser des sillons dans son visage vieilli. Avec quelques efforts, il percevait encore la voix. Elle scandait son nom – l'implorait ? – et ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. _Sherlock_. Avant de sombrer, il fit une promesse : s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, il jurait de tuer celui qui le réveillerait.


	24. Déclaration de guerre

Un nouveau drabble! Il comporte un minime indice également. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La première fois que Sherlock vit Lestrade pleurer, quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son divorce. Un coup de téléphone venait de lui apprendre que la garde de ses enfants lui serait probablement retirée. L'inspecteur avait déposé son Blackberry et s'était effondré, indifférent à la présence de l'atypique détective.<p>

Si Sherlock n'appréciait guère cette femme dont il avait rapidement déduit l'adultère, la guerre était à présent bel et bien déclarée. Délaissant ses expérimentations et ses énigmes obscures, il se lança dans l'enquête la plus gratifiante de sa jeune carrière. Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock embarqua sous son bras un dossier jaune libellé « Lestrade » et rejoignit un appartement dans Southwark.

Suspicieux, l'inspecteur l'invita néanmoins à rentrer. Niant l'existence des bonnes manières, Sherlock balança les cadavres de soda et de plats préparés qui jonchaient la table basse. Les deux feuilles jaunes s'écartèrent sous les yeux de Lestrade, dévoilant plusieurs photographies, des pages intitulées « témoignages » et divers documents photocopiés. La conclusion était formelle : son ex-femme regretterait bientôt son effronterie.

- _Tu es médiocre pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas quand il s'agit de t'occuper de tes proches._

La deuxième fois que Sherlock vit Lestrade pleurer, ses bras étaient autour de lui, sa tête enfouie dans son épaule et ses cheveux gris lui chatouillaient le menton. De vraies larmes de joie.


	25. Cosmopolitan

J'avais promis à certains une mise-à-jour fin de semaine. J'ai malheureusement accumulé un peu de retard... J'ai également conscience que mon job qui reprend bientôt ne me laissera pas vraiment le temps pour l'écriture, j'ai donc prévu en conséquence !

Au menu, 8 drabbles sur le thème des vacances avec une petite contrainte imposée pour rendre le tout plus amusant : un proverbe à insérer dans chaque.  
>J'espère que le résultat vous plaira (ainsi que les noms... évocateurs !)<p>

Merci pour vos messages, j'essaie d'y répondre dès que possible ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>1.<p>

- Nous partons seulement sept jours. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction…

Embarrassé, John cessa son explication et descendit deux grandes gorgées de cidre. Il attendait impatiemment une réponse de la part de Greg, accoudé comme lui au comptoir d'un pub bondé.

Le médecin ne s'était nullement douté du désordre que susciterait une simple invitation pour quelques vacances entre célibataires. Si l'idée lui avait immédiatement plu, les choses s'étaient finalement compliquées lors d'une conversation avec Sherlock.

- Je lui ai dit que tu avais réservé avant- Hm.  
>- Mon divorce. Autant employer les bons mots, le reprit calmement Lestrade.<br>- Qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une manière de le mettre de côté, qu'il allait s'ennuyer-

Lestrade dissimula son sourire derrière son verre : quand John en viendrait-il au fait ?

- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait s'il nous rejoignait ?

De la poche de sa veste, le détective extirpa trois coupons qu'il disposa en éventail sur le zinc. Le troisième billet était au nom de Sherlock Holmes.

- Jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir proposé directement ?  
>- Il aurait dit non. Par esprit de contradiction, répliqua Lestrade. Puis, le Ministère de l'Intérieur lui-même m'a prié de l'emmener ! Ils m'ont dit ne pas avoir le temps pour une guerre civile.<p> 


	26. Blue Lagoon

Lestrade se sentait revivre sous le soleil du Sud de la France, troquant ses bières amères pour de juteux cocktails. Un décor de carte postale. A l'exception de-

- Sherlock ! Je rêve où tu es en manches longues ?

Recroquevillé sur sa chaise longue, en chemise pourpre, Sherlock ignora la grimace choquée de l'inspecteur et poursuivit sa lecture.

- Tu veux un de mes maillots ?  
>- Et de quoi le rétrécir de trois tailles ?<p>

Au même moment, Lestrade sentit la poigne apaisante de John sur son épaule. Tournant le dos à l'indélicat, les deux comparses se contentèrent de se laisser flotter.  
>- Cohabiter avec Sherlock est un art.<p>

Lestrade gratifia l'auteur de cette judicieuse remarque d'un sourire amusé. Face à eux, deux naïades allemandes s'étaient assises au bord de la piscine, laissant aller et venir leurs longues jambes dans l'eau.  
>- On tente ?<p>

Renonçant à la proposition de John, Lestrade se hissa hors de l'eau et fixa intensément la grille d'évacuation du bassin.  
>- C'est quoi, ce truc ?<p>

Intrigué, Sherlock le rejoignit, prêt à étaler son érudition en public.  
>- Je ne vois rien-<p>

Rien sinon le fond de la piscine dans laquelle il fut projeté. Furieux, il n'entendit que la remarque hilare du coupable :  
>- La curiosité a tué le chat, c'est ça ?<p> 


	27. Bloody Mary

3.

En dépit d'une longue carrière, Greg ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la vue du sang. Cela pouvait être compréhensible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime ou de blessure par arme à feu. Cela devenait en revanche risible quand l'hémoglobine provenait d'une grossière entaille sur l'un de ses genoux.

- Cesse de remuer, je n'arrive pas à désinfecter-  
>- Ca brûle !<br>- C'est de l'alcool. Tu dois connaître, non ? Il fallait y penser avant de sauter dans les récifs.

Geignant et grimaçant, Lestrade se promit d'étrangler Sherlock de ses propres mains si celui-ci se permettait la moindre remarque sarcastique. Il n'en eut nullement besoin : abattu par son insolation, le détective dormait à poings fermés.

- Quelle idée de rester en plein soleil…  
>- Entre toi et lui, je suis verni, s'amusa John en s'emparant d'une compresse. Quelle sera ma prochaine intervention ? Une piqûre de méduse ?<p>

Greg l'ignora, reportant son attention sur Sherlock, sagement allongé entre les coussins. En tendant la main, il parvint à effleurer ses cheveux :  
>- Il a l'air attendrissant quand il dort.<br>- Presque, rectifia John.

Il poursuivit l'exploration des boucles noires jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève :  
>- Si tu continues, je te brise la main.<p>

Lestrade haussa les épaules, blasé :  
>- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.<p> 


	28. Dry Martini

4.

A moitié immergé dans l'eau tiède de la Méditerranée, John tentait en vain de se rafraîchir. Il avait bien entendu connu le climat aride de l'Afghanistan, cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de souffrir sous le soleil du Sud de la France.

A quelques mètres de lui, Greg barbotait à l'écart d'un brise-lames. Visiblement, son genou entaillé ne le faisait plus souffrir, conclut John en le voyant s'agiter entre les vagues. Amusé par ce spectacle, il se surprit à observer son comparse. Le bronzage mais surtout le repos contribuait à le rajeunir de cinq, six ans.

- Tout va bien ?  
>- Oui-, Très bien même. Je n'en reviens pas que nous partions déjà demain.<p>

Greg lui adressa un sourire à la fois dépité et résigné :  
>- Moi non plus. Je serais volontiers resté un mois ou plus ici.<br>- Les vacances te vont bien. Je veux dire- Je préfère te voir reposé… et heureux.  
>- J'applique ma nouvelle philosophie : à chaque jour suffit sa peine !<p>

Joueur, Lestrade fendit l'eau d'une main et aspergea John. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement, lui renvoyant la pareille. Dégoulinant, l'inspecteur solda la bataille par un baiser rapide sur l'épaule de John. Recueillant ainsi l'une des gouttelettes d'eau salée, il s'arrêta net et bredouilla le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Désolé.


	29. Sweet Martini

5.

Bercé dans sa solitude par le silence environnant, Greg se contentait de siroter un cocktail, songeant à leur départ imminent et à son faux pas. Conditionné, il entendit des bruits de pas, légers et à peine perceptibles. Ceux de Sherlock à n'en pas douter.

Gagné, songea l'inspecteur en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt gris, le jeune homme semblait avoir enfin adapté sa tenue au climat.  
>- Ton excursion s'est bien déroulée ? C'était où, encore ?<br>- Chez un apiculteur de la région. Intéressant.

Peut-être était-ce l'art de la déduction ou la preuve d'une complicité nouée au fil des années. Peu importe, les deux hommes identifièrent sans aucun mal la raison de cette réunion au bord de l'eau.  
>- Il n'a pas fait ses valises.<br>- Il ne manquerait plus que ça…  
>- Tu ne comprends pas : il n'a pas fait ses valises et nous partons dans onze heures.<p>

Lestrade, agacé, le reprit sèchement :  
>- J'ai entendu. Merci.<br>- Je t'informe simplement que John ne se fait pas à l'idée de partir demain.

L'inspecteur ressentit un léger soulagement. Il refusa cependant de se laisser gagner par l'allégresse. Il avait gâché sa chance, fin de l'histoire.  
>- L'erreur est humaine. Persévérer est-<br>- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, le reprit Sherlock en s'éloignant déjà.


	30. Old fashioned

Voilà probablement le sentiment que procurait une mini-crise cardiaque. Décidé à entrer dans le studio avec la plus grande discrétion possible, Lestrade s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec John.

- Je suis uniquement passé prendre-

Greg n'acheva jamais sa phrase : John avait de toute façon disparu du côté de la cuisine, préférant visiblement l'évitement à la confrontation. Lorsqu'il réapparut, ce fut une bouteille et deux verres à la main qu'il disposa sur le rebord du balcon.

- Terminons le séjour sur une bonne note, s'encouragea Lestrade en s'emparant de son vin blanc.  
>- Je n'emporte que des bons souvenirs, personnellement.<p>

Le silence se fit petit à petit entre les deux comparses sans qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin de le combler. Greg hésitait à crever l'abcès, John le devança finalement :  
>- J'ai simplement besoin de savoir si ton geste était honnête.<br>- Il l'était. Je le jure.

John acquiesça doucement, le visage animé d'une gravité que Greg ne lui connaissait pas. Sur la balustrade, la main du médecin fit quelques allers-retours, franchit les derniers centimètres et se posa délicatement sur celle de son ami. Son index et son pouce se refermèrent sur l'alliance dorée de l'inspecteur. Celle-ci remonta lentement l'annulaire jusqu'à disparaître de leur vue. Les doigts s'entrelacèrent finalement dans un geste toute en retenue :

- Laissons le temps au temps.


	31. Whisky sour

7.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés. Et pourtant, Lestrade ressentait une allégresse qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Dans son poing serré, son alliance imprimait pour la dernière fois son empreinte dans sa paume. Elle avait souvent quitté son doigt, était systématiquement revenue. Ce soir, la bague s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber dans l'eau. Il tirait enfin un trait sur cette histoire chahutée.

Greg en profita pour s'adresser à l'ombre qui le suivait depuis son départ de l'hôtel.  
>- Tu craignais que ce soit ma vieille carcasse que je jette à la mer ?<p>

Silencieux, Sherlock fit quelques pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Greg le relança :  
>- Il s'inquiétait de notre cohabitation. Il ne sait pas que tu as vécu chez moi, il y a longtemps ?<br>- Il ne sait rien de cette époque.  
>- Je comprends.<p>

Greg ressentit un sentiment doux-amer en pensant à ce quotidien révolu, articulé autour de grandes difficultés et de petites victoires quotidiennes. Les fondations d'une relation qui les amenait aujourd'hui à se suivre mutuellement d'un œil attentif.

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as rejoins.

Il y avait une raison, il y en avait toujours une.

Malicieux, Sherlock ouvrit les bras et le précipita quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'eau salée.  
>- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.<p> 


	32. Kamikaze

- Sérieusement, des os humains ?

- Un seul fémur. Il n'est inscrit nulle part qu'ils sont interdits dans les bagages en soute.

Si John était un adepte de la non-violence, certaines situations – certaines_ personnes_ – ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Encerclés de policiers français, les deux amis se chamaillaient depuis plus de trois heures. Davantage concentré, Lestrade parlementait dans un mélange d'anglais et de mauvais français appris à l'école.

Ce fémur, étiqueté par la faculté de médecine de Marseille, avait visiblement perturbé les agents de la sécurité. Bien que menotté, Sherlock semblait être la seule personne détendue dans ce local.

- Un souvenir de vacances. Je l'ai aimablement négocié avec le directeur.  
>- Avec ma propre carte de profession ! Si on me relâche, je t'étrangle !<p>

Beuglant à ses deux comparses de se taire, Lestrade ressentit un bref soulagement en voyant l'inspectrice revenir avec son téléphone personnel. Elle lui adressa un regard sévère :  
>- Un seul coup de fil. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir dit vrai.<p>

Posé à plat, devant lui, le portable émit deux tonalités. Une voix claire et distinguée formula son nom d'un ton étonné.

- Mycroft ! Comment allez-vous ?  
>- Bien. Et les vacances avec Sherlock ?<br>- Puisque que vous en parlez… C'est dans le besoin qu'on reconnait ses vrais amis, n'est-ce pas ?


	33. Semper Fidelis I

Me revoici plus tôt que prévu avec trois nouveaux drabbles ! Je m'amuse définitivement trop à les écrire (la progression de la fic à chapitres en prend d'ailleurs un coup...). C'est également toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions à la lecture de ceux-ci.

**/!\** **Ce drabble pourrait heurter** certains par la description ou la nature de l'évènement qu'il décrit (c'est une deathfic). Si vous ne vous en sentez pas le cœur, **vous pouvez sans aucun problème directement passer à Semper Fidelis II** qui suit les évènements de celui-ci.

Je m'excuse de nouveau auprès des fans de ce personnage qui est un de mes préférés (le préféré, en fait, soyons honnête) et qui a déjà bien dégusté dans de nombreux de mes récits. Je me rattraperai !

* * *

><p>Briser le célèbre détective en employant ses proches. Une idée stupide, regretta Sherlock, les yeux posés sur son compagnon d'infortune. Entravé par de simples cordes, il se demandât s'il avait expressément échappé aux barbelés ou si leurs geôliers s'étaient simplement retrouvés à court après avoir attaché l'inspecteur.<p>

John hors de portée, le choix de ses agresseurs s'était porté sur le malheureux policier, suspendu à un chaînon du mur. Le nez fracturé, la lèvre ouverte, Lestrade refusait de baisser la tête. Si d'épais filets de sang descendaient des poignets meurtris par les fils, il gardait ce regard réconfortant à l'égard d'un Sherlock vociférant, furieux.

- Choisissez-moi ! Vous valez mieux que ça ! Dégagez d'ici, imbécile !

Ils avaient été clairs : un seul d'entre eux sortirait vivant de cet entrepôt. A Lestrade de choisir qui de lui ou du détective serait l'ultime victime de ce macabre jeu. Une promesse d'une simplicité cruelle et atroce, définitivement posée à la mauvaise personne. Démuni et apeuré, Sherlock le somma une nouvelle fois de se taire. En vain.

- Moi.

Ni l'arme sur sa tempe ni les suppliques de Sherlock ne le firent changer d'avis. Tremblant mais obstiné, Lestrade releva la tête. Un sourire inattendu naquit sur ses lèvres tuméfiées. Les mêmes qui articulèrent ses derniers mots :

- Crois-moi. Ca en vaut la peine.


	34. Semper Fidelis II

Ce drabble suit directement les évènements de Semper Fidelis II. Il n'y a cependant aucun besoin d'avoir lu l'un pour comprendre l'autre.  
>(Promis, je vous réserve un drabble plus léger pour le 3e !)<p>

* * *

><p>Cette intense nuit de négociations s'achevaient enfin. Regagnant leur domicile en véhicule banalisé, Anthea profitaient de ce répit pour pianoter sur son nouveau Blackberry. Mycroft, lui, avait opté pour une courte sieste, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée contre l'appuie tête.<p>

Contre toute attente, - aucune réunion ne l'attendait avant la fin du week-end -, sa sonnerie si caractéristique résonna au sein de l'habitacle. Bien que somnolant, Mycroft s'empara de son téléphone. Un air grave s'empara aussitôt de ses traits autrefois sereins.

L'interrogeant d'un regard, Anthea n'éprouva aucun mal à identifier la raison de ce tourment. Sherlock.

- Sherlock a été enlevé hier après-midi. Retrouvé ce matin, en bonne santé.  
>- Mais ?<br>- L'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade est décédé.  
>- Je suis sincèrement désolée, admit Anthea d'une voix neutre, professionnelle jusqu'au bout. J'entame le processus habituel ? Des fleurs au domicile accompagnées d'une carte à votre nom ?<p>

Mycroft, lui, demeurait pensif, le regard fixé sur le message. L'inspecteur Lestrade méritait mieux, définitivement mieux qu'une attention froide et impersonnelle, expédiée par son bureau dans un souci de politesse.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Anthea acquiesça doucement. D'une voix précautionneuse, elle lui adressa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment est-il mort ?  
>- Comme il a vécu. En protégeant mon frère.<p> 


	35. Les choses ordinaires

Il ne l'admettrait jamais. Pas même sous la torture, reconnut lucidement Jim. Cela ne cadrait aucunement avec son intellect, son raffinement et sa sophistication. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une étape dans un plan magnifiquement pensé et agencé.

Effondré sur un canapé suédois, un thé Sainsburry's dans une main, l'autre emmêlée dans les cheveux de Molly, Jim reconnaissait l'affligeante banalité de la scène à laquelle il prenait part. Le coton du coussin était trop rêche pour sa peau et les cuillères de glace aux Cookies que lui tendait Molly l'auraient autrefois dégouté. Et pourtant.

Noyé jusqu'au cou dans cette mise-en-scène d'un couple niais de jeunes Londoniens, Jim éprouvait une sympathie inattendue pour cette soirée Ben&Jerry-Dance with the Stars.

- Le costume de ce type est vraiment trop _cheap_.

Molly acquiesça mollement, plongeant une nouvelle cuillère dans la mixture vanillée à moitié fondue. Vraiment, un smoking à paillettes argentées ?, regretta Jim devant le couple numéro six, décidément mal assorti. Du Made in China, sans aucun doute.

- Je peux zapper si tu préfères.

Jim baissa les yeux sur sa compagne d'un soir. Dans ce quotidien de mensonges et de tromperies, il s'apprêtait à faire enfin preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté. Une déclaration minime mais qui constituait néanmoins une vérité dont il se sentait terriblement honteux.

- Laisse ainsi, Sweetie. J'aime bien.


	36. Impôts sur le revenant

Sherlock avait longuement mesuré les conséquences de ce fulgurant retour à Baker Street. Il avait enduré la colère puis la froideur de John et essuyé les leçons de morale de Mrs Hudson avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

La cuisine était certes un peu plus propre qu'à son époque, son violon plus poussiéreux. Il avait aussitôt repris ses activités dans la première et astiqué le second. Quant à la paperasse, elle s'était réglée avec une vitesse inhabituelle pour l'administration de Londres. L'acte de décès avait été révoqué en moins d'une semaine, il avait aussitôt pu reprendre possession de l'entièreté de son patrimoine.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui lui avait échappé. Au moins jusqu'au jour où Mycroft, narquois, s'était présenté à la porte de son appartement. Une épaisse enveloppe brune dans les mains, il annonça un montant astronomique d'une voix moqueuse. John, assis dans le fauteuil voisin, s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- Sept milles cinq-cents livres. Revenir à la vie a un coût, Sherlock. Et encore, j'ai négocié avec le Ministre des Finances pour éviter une majoration supplémentaire. Tu pensais peut-être que l'Etat n'allait pas réclamer son dû ?

- Quel dû ?

- L'équivalent de trois années d'impôt, s'exécuta illico Mycroft avec un sourire amusé. Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère. Tu peux payer en plusieurs mensualités.


	37. Les dents de la mer

Me revoici pour le début d'une nouvelle série sur les hobbys inattendus des personnages... J'espère que cette première tentative vous plaira! 1er arrêt, Mycroft. John, Lestrade, Molly et Sherlock suivront prochainement!

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait rien qui détendait autant Mycroft que la vue de ce mur de verre, constitué d'un gigantesque aquarium à faire pâlir certains millionnaires russes ou saoudiens. Derrière une épaisse paroi parfaitement translucide, des plantes vert émeraude s'agitaient au gré du courant provoqué par les multiples pompes.<p>

L'heure du déjeuner avait sonné : précédant une bande de guppy haut-en-couleurs, un banal poisson rouge fut le premier à profiter du festin. Un essaim de minuscules poissons s'élancèrent ensuite dans le sillon d'un couple de scalaires rarissimes, acquis à grand frais en Asie du Sud-Est.

A quelques centimètres de là, l'Arowana se tapissait, discret, dans un décor en jade. L'éclat de ses écailles carmin et ses barbes cocasses avait séduit Mycroft lors de cette bourse à Buenos Aires. On lui avait alors promis un poisson dynamique et infatigable. Le sien avait visiblement embrassé une philosophie plus zen. Finalement, au moment fatidique, seul le fait de flotter prouverait le regrettable décès de ce paresseux spécimen.

Mycroft revint sur ses pas, rejoignant un second aquarium plus modeste, juché sur un guéridon. Déposant quelques flocons à la surface de l'eau limpide, il vit surgir l'unique résident des lieux. Un combattant à la robe noir de jais, réputé pour ses mœurs solitaires et son comportement hargneux.

Un poisson qu'il avait tout naturellement et affectueusement baptisé Sherlock.


	38. Mauvaise poésie

La série des hobbys continue ! Au tour de John !

Pour ceux qui s'y intéressent, j'ai atteint la moitié de la rédaction de la fameuse fic à chapitres. Elle est donc en bonne voie, le plus dur étant derrière. Le titre sera bientôt révélé, si tout va bien. Merci encore à vous !

* * *

><p>Jamais, Ô grand jamais, Sherlock n'avait ri à ce point. La main mise sur les curieux écrits sur lesquels John se penchait parfois des matinées entières, le détective ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire en cachette, chaque soir, les tentatives de poésie de son colocataire. Ce petit rituel lui était devenu indispensable.<p>

Sherlock se souvenait sans mal de la découverte de la veille. En panne d'inspiration, John s'était contenté de quatre malheureux vers. Assez pour provoquer chez son lecteur de francs éclats de rire mêlés à une overdose de mièvrerie.

« _Tu es tel un soleil qui illumine ma vie, sans toi, elle ne serait qu'une éternelle nuit. Si l'amour est un crime, alors je serai ta victime._ »

Pas étonnant de voir les dernières conquêtes amoureuses de John prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Le niveau frôlait avec le zéro pointé et se situait en-deçà des poèmes d'écoliers rédigés pour la fête des mères.

Il ne lui restait qu'un texte à lire, gribouillé plus tôt dans la journée. Il irait ensuite replacer le cahier dans le deuxième tiroir du bureau dans l'espoir de lire de nouvelles prouesses le lendemain.

Impatient, Sherlock tourna la page fatidique.

« _Les roses sont rouges,_  
><em>les violettes sont bleues,<em>  
><em>Si encore à ce carnet, tu bouges,<em>  
><em>Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, mon vieux<em>. »


	39. Highway to hell

Me revoici pour un troisième essai dans la série des loisirs. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, il est assez courant -d'après mes recherches- dans le fandom de la série.

Par ailleurs, j'ai (presque) terminé la rédaction de la fic à chapitres. Il ne reste finalement que deux ou trois paragraphes. Comme promis, voici le titre histoire de faire patienter ceux qui s'y intéressent : _Le dernier des Holmes_. Rien de bien original, je le crains. :-)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Les gants en cuir crissèrent lorsqu'il glissa ses mains à l'intérieur. Le bitume était sec, le temps chaud sans être étouffant. Le temps rêvé pour une ballade.<p>

Lestrade enfila son casque puis passa une jambe par-dessus sa bécane. Confortablement installé sur l'assise en cuir, il prit le temps de découvrir son nouveau jouet. Une Triumph chromée, flambant neuve, dont les premiers rugissements du moteur lui donnèrent des frissons incroyables.

Il craqua la pédale de démarrage d'un geste sûr, sortit de l'allée de garage et fila à travers les rues étroites du Grand Londres. Rongeant littéralement son frein jusqu'à l'entrée de l'autoroute, il laissa ensuite s'exprimer pleinement la machine.

Quatre-vingt-dix miles à l'heure. Il ralentit à contrecœur, conscient du grabuge que lui causerait une amende ou l'intervention de l'un de ses collègues.

Autour de lui, le paysage défilait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant qu'au guidon d'une moto, grisé par l'adrénaline. Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, ces escapades étaient devenues une véritable drogue.

Slalomant habilement entre les voitures, il freina d'un coup sec devant New Scotland Yard. Bouche bée, deux jeunes stagiaires le regardèrent soulever son casque.

Espiègle, il adressa un sourire à son public improvisé. Cette passion avait toujours été une quête à l'adrénaline, évidemment. Mais surtout, une manière très efficace d'épater la gente féminine.


	40. Mise en abime

Entre deux chapitres du "Dernier des Holmes", voici un nouveau volet des hobbys inattendus. Je m'attaque cette fois à Molly! J'espère que ce choix vous plaira ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'hôpital, à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, était une ruche grouillante. Ambulances, patients, visiteurs et professionnels y entraient et en sortaient à un rythme effréné. Pourtant, dans cette agitation permanente, un service réfugié au sous-sol du bâtiment bénéficiait d'un calme olympien.<p>

Dans ces locaux aseptisés et désertés, les trop rares visiteurs repéraient parfois une mince silhouette, insignifiante, courbée dans sa chaise de bureau. L'ordinateur, stratégiquement installé face au mur, éclairait très légèrement la pièce d'une lumière froide.

A moins qu'ils n'aient directement affaire à elle, l'essentiel des gens qui s'invitaient à cet étage ne la remarquaient pas. De temps en temps, l'un ou l'autre tournait la tête vers cette employée dévouée. Elle les entendait parfois vanter le sérieux de cette workaholic qui paraissait rédiger, sans se plaindre, la paperasse du service entier.

Cela faisait particulièrement rire Molly.

Parfaitement reposée, elle se sentait fin prête pour entamer son objectif de l'après-midi. Aucun fournisseur, aucun collègue des étages supérieurs n'était attendu avant le lendemain. Cette fin de journée s'annonçait plus que propice à l'écriture.

En deux clics, Word s'afficha instantanément sur son écran. Sur le coin du bureau, la fumée avait cessé de s'élever de sa tasse de thé. Elle s'en empara en esquissant un sourire : quoi de mieux qu'un Earl Grey pour accompagner une fanfiction Doctor Who ?


	41. Rumeurs

C'était un vrai plaisir de lire vos réactions amusées ou étonnées sur le dernier drabble ! Celui-ci n'était pas prévu, mais Glasgow ayant soumis l'idée, je me suis dit qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose de bien à faire avec Anderson et Donovan.

Peut-être moins surprenant que le dernier, j'espère néanmoins que vous (et surtout toi, Glasgow) apprécierez ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Installée à quatre pattes sur la moquette rugueuse, le Sergent Donovan bascula la tête en arrière. Cette position lui donnait une vue parfaite sur les traits crispés et les joues rougies d'Anderson.<p>

Cartésien, le médecin ruina la joie qu'elle se faisait de l'observer sous un nouveau jour.  
>- Tu vas te rompre le cou.<br>- Ca mettrait au moins un terme au supplice que tu me fais subir.

Elle l'entendit pester dans son dos, furieux de voir ses performances raillées de la sorte. Fière de sa répartie, Sally reprit sa position initiale, le corps parcouru de frissons revigorants.

Savourant ce délicieux moment de communion, elle souffla lorsqu'elle l'entendit reprendre la parole :

- Avec ce que ce foutu Holmes a balancé sur tes brûlures aux genoux, les collègues vont bien se foutre de nous.

Sally leva les yeux au ciel : évoquer Sherlock dans un moment voué à la détente ? Ce gars ne respectait décidément rien : même pas son plaisir.

- Si tu expliquais-

Sally éclata de rire. Allongée sur le ventre, elle ramena ses bras dans le dos et empoigna solidement ses chevilles.  
>- Qu'on ne couche pas ensemble mais que je t'enseigne le yoga deux fois par semaine ? Personne ne me croirait !<p>

Autoritaire, elle le rappela à l'ordre :

- Allez, position de l'arc !


	42. Le fil rouge

Voici le dernier arrêt des loisirs improbables ! Une série qui s'est révélée très amusante à écrire, d'autres verront peut-être le jour.

Ce drabble constitue déjà le **42**e de la série. Un chiffre plutôt sympa, pour les connaisseurs ;-)

J'espère que ce final vous plaira... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>John se souvenait encore de cette soirée tragico-comique. Econduit par sa belle, sa sortie s'était vue écourtée. Las de tourner en rond dans les rues de Londres, il avait finalement regagné l'appartement avant l'heure. Conscient que Sherlock ne serait pas le dernier pour se moquer de lui, John s'était préparé mentalement à en découdre avec son insensible colocataire.<p>

La surprise l'avait alors frappé de plein fouet. Cloué sur place, John avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de reprendre son souffle. Une pelote de laine bleu puis blanche et enfin rouge l'avait ensuite atteint à la tête.

Des aiguilles de tricots fichées dans les mains telles des serres, Sherlock le fusillait du regard. Lui, un as du tricot ? John avait mis des jours à s'en remettre, réalisant que ses cachotteries n'étaient rien de plus que des leçons offertes par Mrs Hudson.

Ce soir-là, cependant, en déballant son cadeau déniché au pied du sapin, John ne riait plus. Il extirpa de l'emballage argenté un pull dont la douceur faisait oublier les motifs improbables.

Debout dans le salon, le détective lui accorda un regard revanchard. Outre l'air coupable de son colocataire, ce fut surtout la mine dégoutée de sa petite amie qui enchanta Sherlock.

Ce pull était décidément le plus judicieux des cadeaux de Noël.


	43. Somewhere only we know

Un nouveau drabble mais qui ne se raccroche pas à une série particulière comme les hobbys.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est pour l'instant un de mes préférés.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant la chamade, John essayait de se remettre du rush d'adrénaline qui l'avait pris. Sherlock, à ses côtés, était un peu plus blême que d'ordinaire, sa respiration plus sifflante. Le médecin le chahuta légèrement :<p>

- Tu ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-ci.

Inquiet, Sherlock l'interrogea d'un regard ahuri.  
>- Se faire courser par trois gars armés et un Berger Allemand, en pleine nuit, dans le labyrinthe qu'est Londres sous une averse torrentielle-<br>- Malinois, le chien.

La pression retombée, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, épaule contre épaule.

- Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, je me suis sûrement tordu la cheville en sautant la grille-

Le détective tendit un bras devant lui, glissant son doigt dans un accro de sa veste :  
>- J'ai dû l'abîmer au même moment.<p>

Plus serein, John reprit ses esprits, en proie à quelques divagations.

- Tu sais, Sherlock, dans une autre vie… On cohabite dans une petite maison, à la campagne ou dans la forêt, où notre seul souci de la journée est de choisir le dîner et d'approvisionner le feu.

Sherlock le dévisagea, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Je signe.

John éclata une nouvelle fois de rire :  
>- Un jour… Dans un premier temps, un thé ou un chocolat chaud me suffirait.<br>- Et un plaid pour deux.

* * *

><p><em>Oh simple things where have you goneOh les choses simples, où êtes-vous passées ?_  
><em> I'm getting old and I need something to rely onJe vieillis et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter_  
><em> (...) So why don't we goAlors pourquoi n'allons-nous pas  
>Somewhere only we know?Dans un endroit connu de nous seuls ?_

(**Keane - Somewhere only we know**)


	44. Rewind

Petit drabble en rapport avec une scène de la saison 2 (Scandal in Belgravia), où John informe Sherlock que Lestrade l'a filmé alors qu'il était sous les effets de la drogue administrée par Irène Adler.

Ce drabble se déroule après Reichenbach. Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888

« _Espèce de- John ! Empêche-le de … Il filme-_

Le rire de l'auteur de la vidéo creva le silence pesant de la pièce.

Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, Greg démarra la lecture de ce vieux fichier. Précieusement stocké dans son smartphone, soixante-quatre secondes d'images défilaient. Sherlock, drogué, se laissait traîner tant bien que mal dans une voiture par John, exaspéré.

Devant l'articulation hésitante et le flot de paroles incompréhensible du détective, l'Inspecteur s'était à l'époque senti obligé d'immortaliser l'instant.

Véritable poupée désarticulée, Sherlock s'écroula sur la banquette à mi-chemin de la vidéo. Lestrade, le téléphone toujours à la main, entreprit de rentrer les jambes du jeune homme dans l'habitacle.

L'image, floue, affichait ensuite tour à tour une portion du taxi, le trottoir et la semelle d'une des chaussures de Sherlock. La bande-son, elle, contenait une pépite :

« _Ah merci- T'es gentil. Vraiment._ »

Des remerciements jumelés à un compliment. Lestrade avait récolté davantage en huit secondes qu'en six ans de relation. Abruti, Sherlock semblait s'assoupir, la joue collée à la vitre du taxi. Ainsi s'achevait brutalement la vidéo.

Le téléphone dans le creux de la main, Greg se sentit submergé par un méli-mélo de nostalgie et de tristesse.

Hier, Sherlock les avait quittés.

Aujourd'hui, pour la sixième fois de la journée, Lestrade appuya sur « Play ».


	45. A study in curls

Un nouveau drabble avec un thème plus léger que les précédents, je l'avais promis! J'espère que cette tentative vous plaira ;-) 

* * *

><p>Réfugiés dans le salon, John poursuivit son interrogatoire à l'égard de Lestrade :<p>

- Je ne savais pas que ta sœur était coiffeuse. Elle a quel âge ?  
>- Vingt-neuf. Elle est fiancée, John.<br>- Dommage…

John jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, hypnotisé par la silhouette élancée qui jouait du peigne devant eux. Il s'attarda légèrement en-deçà de la chute des reins mais fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par Lestrade :

- Tu es incapable de te tenir ou-  
>- Je n'en peux rien si ta frangine a hérité de la part de charme qui ne t'est pas revenue.<p>

L'Inspecteur lui montra les dents, mi-vexé et mi-amusé. En fond, le cliquetis métallique des ciseaux se poursuivit.

- Une explosion, c'est ça ?  
>- Ouais. Un truc qui est entré en combustion pendant une expérience.<p>

Précédant son client, la coiffeuse baissa la tête :

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, précisa-t-elle, gênée. Il a insisté pour- Vous verrez bien.

John éclata aussitôt d'un rire incontrôlable. Les tempes rasées, une seule boucle pendouillait sur le front du détective.

Humilié, Sherlock serra les poings et se retourna vers Lestrade :

- A ton tour. Déverse ton fiel.  
>- Je ne rigolerai pas, promis.<br>- Ah ?  
>- Mais tu vois un inconvénient à ce que je t'appelle Clark Kent ?<p>

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui seraient dans le flou, une rapide recherche "Superman curl" vous permettra d'imaginer le désastre :D<p> 


	46. Derniers mots

Un petit drabble pour un petit retour en attendant de pouvoir vous proposer quelque chose de plus conséquent. Ce drabble cible les derniers mots de plusieurs personnages en format un peu "spécial" et chronologique (dans mon imagination, du moins ;-) ). Cela ne se veut pas particulièrement triste... Même si ça l'est, forcément, pour quelques uns. J'espère que cette tentative vous plaira !

Et vous, quels sont les mots que vous imagineriez pour chacun d'entre eux ? Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs Hudson :<strong> « Je n'irai finalement pas faire les courses ce matin, les garçons. Je me sens un peu fatiguée, je retourne me reposer à l'étage. Il y a de la tarte au citron qui vous attend sur la table du salon. »

**Lestrade :** « Il ne tirera pas, t'en es sûr ? Parce que sérieusement, Sherlock, t'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas te tromper sur ce coup-là ! »

**Sherlock :** « Une embuscade, un attentat, un règlement de compte. Soit… Mais un cancer, sérieusement ? Bon sang, ce fut d'un ennui ! »

**Irène :** « De si beaux yeux… Sauvez vos larmes pour une autre occasion, votre Altesse. »

**Mycroft :** « Hm. Je raterai le boulot demain, de toute évidence… »

**Anderson :** « Sally… Rassure-moi, cette glace ne contenait aucune cacahuète, hein ? »

**Molly :** « Tu peux laisser la télévision allumée pour ta grand-mère, mon chaton ? J'aime bien un petit bruit de fond pour somnoler. Sois sage et remets un baiser à ton père pour moi. »

**John :** « J'ai déjà pesé le pour et le contre une centaine de fois... Je ne changerai jamais d'avis ! Alors grouillez-vous Doc', et faites cette fichue injection ! Il y a un paquet d'amis qui m'attendent depuis bien trop longtemps ! »


	47. La moins bonne moitié

Un petit drabble pour fêter la diffusion du 3e épisode de la saison 3. Soyons courageux la veille de ce qui est probablement le début d'un hiatus de deux ans. ;-)  
><strong>Sans spoiler.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mycroft n'espérait plus un quelconque changement depuis de nombreuses années. Sherlock le dénigrerait sûrement jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Cette optique le rendait amer, enclin à la nostalgie de leurs premières années d'enfance, plus chaleureuses que cette guerre froide. Leur relation s'était progressivement délitée jusqu'à devenir ce vague lien de sang sans autre signification.<p>

L'homme surchargé qu'il était s'estimait capable de survivre à l'absence de dîners familiaux, de retrouvailles fraternelles et d'éprouvantes visites. Un dernier élément, cependant, lui ôtait tout espoir de vivre en paix : ignorer les racines profondes de cette haine calme, de cette distance hostile.

- Nous sommes semblables. Nous sommes brillants, à des échelles différentes. Nous dédaignons les familiarités et les camaraderies inutiles. Le reste du monde nous semble dépourvue d'intérêt, les gens que nous croisons ne sont rien de plus que des abrutis hagards. Admets-le. Tu n'es pas si différent de moi.  
>- Tu as une fois de plus raison, admit Sherlock, le regard noir et les traits crispés. Oh oui, nous nous ressemblons.<p>

Mycroft se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, l'orgueil gonflé par cet aveu tant attendu et espéré. Son frère, impitoyable, asséna bientôt un coup fatal à ses espoirs de réconciliation :

- Par ailleurs, lorsque je fais la somme des traits que j'abhorre chez moi, j'obtiens toujours la même image. La tienne.


	48. Dancing queen

Un nouveau drabble pour "fêter" la fin de la saison 3 et le début d'un long hiatus.** Spoiler 3x02** puisque, dans mon imagination, cela se déroule juste après la dernière scène de l'épisode.

L'occasion, aussi, de jouer avec les deux protagonistes de ma relation préférée au sein de la série. ;-) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Tu nous quittes ?<p>

Sherlock stoppa net, surpris dans sa fuite par ce trouble-fête. A l'extrémité d'une lumière rougeoyante, Lestrade affichait une mine déçue.

- La fête commence seulement…

Contrarié, le détective le rabroua sèchement :  
>- Je suis étonné qu'un homme divorcé s'épanouisse autant au sein d'un mariage heureux.<p>

Moins touché par ces vaines attaques qu'un imperméable par une averse londonienne, Greg haussa les épaules.  
>- Il faudrait que je nie le bonheur d'un proche parce que je ne le partage plus ? Sincèrement… Des amis, du vin, de la bonne musique ? J'ai connu des jours plus tristes.<p>

Pathétiquement terre-à-terre. Un paquet de Malboro apparut sous son nez :  
>- Je sais que tu as repris aussi.<p>

Son addiction comblée, Sherlock apporta enfin une bribe de justification.  
>- Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.<br>- John chassera toujours le criminel et Mary vous attendra comme une mère qui attend ses mômes. Crois-moi : un jour, tu t'en souviendras de ces « bons vieux jours. »

Un taxi s'arrêta brusquement devant eux. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire.

- Tu sais… Abba, c'est loin d'être de la bonne musique, Gary.

Lestrade, amusé, le reprit avant que Sherlock ne le salue à sa manière :

- Ca l'était. Dans les bons vieux jours de ce-  
>- Bon vieux Greg.<p> 


	49. Ôter la poussière

_J'aurais tendance à dire que nous avons tous, un jour, notre hiatus... Du fond du coeur, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>La main sur la porte, Sherlock tendit le cou jusqu'à poser son front contre le bois déteint. Inattendu, un élan de courage l'entraîna enfin à l'intérieur de l'appartement : un pied dans le 221B, pour la première fois depuis trois ans.<p>

Bon Dieu, que cette odeur lui avait manqué ! Uniques, les effluves de vieux papier le prirent par la main, le menant jusqu'au milieu du salon. Silencieux, il se sentait presque honteux de troubler le calme de l'appartement. De _son appartement_.

Les fenêtres étaient tellement recouvertes de poussières qu'elles en étaient presque devenues opaques. Du dos de la main, Sherlock permit à quelques rayons d'inonder pour la première fois depuis longtemps le séjour.

Le crâne, exposé sur la cheminée, semblait le narguer tel un vieux camarade qui ne vous a plus vu depuis des lustres. La cuisine avait été débarrassée de ses bizarreries. Le vieux réfrigérateur, débranché, ne ronronnait plus. A cette petite différence près, rien n'avait changé.

Le reflet dans le miroir le contredit : rien n'avait changé, sauf lui. Les angoisses le reprirent sournoises. Serait-il un jour possible de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes ? Quels droits peut-on revendiquer en disparaissant du jour au lendemain ?

Soudain, une main baguée lui tendit un plumeau. Mrs Hudson.

- Où es-tu? Dans la lune ?

_Non, chez moi_, se dit-il. _Enfin chez moi._


End file.
